del amor al odio hay un solo paso
by carito2000
Summary: aome era una chica normal con una vida normal hasta que entra un chico nuevo a su colegio y revuelve su mundo no se hacer resumenes perdonenme
1. conociendonos

DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN SOLO PASO!

conociendonos...

Aome Higurashi, estudiante de tercer año de la secundaria Shikon no Tama estaba durmiendo hasta que su despertador sonó despertandola e indicandole que empezaba un nuevo año escolar. Se vistio con una falda de jean y un polo negro y bajo las escaleras para tomar su desayuno.

- Hola mamá!.- dijo dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla

Tomó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo poruqe ya se le hacia trade para el colegio, salió corriendo por la puerta y continuó corriendo hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba, era su mejor amiga Sango, se concen desde muy pequeñas y hasta ahora tiene una amistad muy sólida.

-Aome esperame por favor!!

-Hola Sango!

Las dos decidieron caminar hasta la escuela porque la verdad no tenian muchas ganas de correr asi que conversaron todo el camino, ellas no eran malas alumnas pero tampoco eran unas superdotadas, mantenian su promedio. Finalmente llegaron al colegio y milagrosamente antes que la campana tocara.

Al llegar al salon saludaron a sus amigas y ellas le contaron que habia un rumor que habia un chico nuevo en su clase y que al parecer era muy apuesto. A Aome no le emociono la noticia ella relamente no estaba muy interesada en los chicos ((es normal ok?)) pero si epnsaba que podria ser amiga del chico nuevo.

El profesor entró al salón y saludo a los alumnos a lo que estos respondieron con un leve "buenos dias".

- Hoy tengo una noticia, tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros su nombre es Inuyasha Takashi, por favor pasa Inuyasha.- dijo el maestro haciendole una señal al chico para que entrara al salón.

Aome vio pasar al chico era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello blanco tanto que hasta se podría decir que plateado mas o menos hasta la altura de la cintura, tenia unos hermosos ojos dorados que captaron la atención de Aome y unas particulares pero muy tiernas orejitas de perro en su cabeza.

El maestro le dijo que se sentara justo en el asiento vacio que se encontraba detras de Aome y asi lo hizo al pasar al costado de Aome ella lo saludo y le dio la bienvenida.

- Hola mi nombre es Aome espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Feh! yo nunca podria ser amigo de una niñita tonta como tu!.- digo en un tono amrgado

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Aome fue ahorcarlo pero se resistio ya que el maestro estaba intentando llamar su atencion para que escucharan la clase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases terminaron y Aome estaba tan enfadada que decidio ir direto a su casa y ni siquiera espero a Sango ((se le olvido por siacaso)), pero cuando pasaba por el parque que estaba por su casa vio a la ultima persona que querria ver en s vida: Inuyasha.

El chico se le quedo viendo por unos instantes antes de que ensu apuesto rostro se formara una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa; a Aome le recorrio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa en su cara pero decidio ignorarlo y seguir el camino a su casa pero al aprecer el tenia otros planes...

Espero que les haya gustado bueno esto es una introduccion para que me digan que tal salio porque toy un tanto nerviosa nunca he escrito uno pero si he leido muchos y tengo que decir que soy fanatica de inuyasha al 100 dejenme reviwes por favor los proximos capitulos eran mas claros se los prometo ahora les doy esto y el titulo que a mi parecer dice mucho de la historia.


	2. que es este sentimiento?

Aqui estoy yo otra vez si se que tuve faltas ortograficas intentare mejorara en eso :)

que es este sentimiento?...

Aome decidio seguir su camino pero Inuyasha tenia otros planes...

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aqui una niñita tonta caminando por el parque.- dijo el aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que es lo que quieres? dejame pasar.

Entonces empezo a caminar hacia su casa pero el se puso delante de ella causando nuevamente ese escalofrio tan incomodo en su cuerpo.

- Que pasa si no quiero?.- dijo sosteniendola de los hombros para que no se moviera.

-Alejate de mi o grito!!

Ella intentaba soltarse pero el era mucho mas fuerte y no la dejaba finalmente opto por gritar y pedir auxilio pues ya estaba bastante asustada.

- Ayuda!!!!!! por favor!!! alguien!!!

- Callate niña tonta o tendre que callarte!!!

- Asi? no creo que puedas!

El chico volvio a poner aquella sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro poniendola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Conste que tu me provocaste.

- Asi? no creo que puedas hacer....

No puedo terminar la frase ya que el la habia besado ((mmm que envidia no?)), Aome estaba completamente paralizada, es decir recien habia conocido a este chico y el la estaba besando de repente, ella empezo a corresponder el beso y aunque se castigaba mentalmente algo le decia que si no le correspondia podia arrepentirse, el beso al principio era brusco y torpe pero cuando ella empezo a corresponderle se convirtio en un beso tierno y muy suave.

De repente Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojo lo cual lo sorprendio porque hacia años que no se sonrojaba, rapidamente y sin previo aviso corto el beso y salio corriendo dejando asi una Aome estupefacta sonrojada y muy ((cuando digo muy es demasiado mas que demasiado)) sorprendida.

Ella al fin puedo moverse y se dirigio corriendo hacia su casa pero mientras tanto en el camino reflexionaba a cerca de los hecho ocurridos minutos antes.

EN LA MENTE DE AOME

_" Que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? que me paso? por que le correspondi? que fue esa sensacion que senti al besarlo? pero principalmente porque me beso? bueno obviamente lo hizo para evitar que gritara pero igual fue muy extraño acabo de conocer a este chico y no es exactamente mi amigo ni nada de hecho yo podria decir que fue odio a primera vista (( jajaja esa frase me dio risa)) me pregunto por que salio corriendo de esa forma? sera que el sintio lo mismo que yo? bueno en realidad no se como expresar ni le podria poner un nombre a lo que senti porque no se que fue lo que senti._

Antes que siguiera interrogandose a si misma llego a su casa y le dio un saludo rapido a su familia y subio rapidamente las escaleras y entro a su cuarto y decicio darse un baño porque penso que asi podria superar la experiancia de hoy.

Inuyasha siguio corriendo hasta llegar al malecon donde se quedo viendo el atardecer y tambien empezo a reflexionar sobre lo que hizo.

EN LA MENTE DE INUYASHA

_Que fue lo que me paso? por que lo hice? bueno supuestamente fue para que no gritara. Ay! esa niña tonta desde que la vi hoy en el salon no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y ahora que la vi en el parque solo queria tenerla cerca se sonrojo la darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado pero que estoy diciendo? yo quiero estar cerca de esa tonta? por favor tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar persiguiendo o besando niñas tontas gritonas, presumidas, bonitas y que besan excelen... ay pero que estoy diciendo si esa niña es la mas fea que he visto en mi vida._

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que algunas cosas que el creyo decir en su mente las habia dicho en voz alta (( muy alta)) y que algunas personas lo estaban mirando raro como si el estuviera loco y decidio ir a su casa.

Al llegar encontro a su hermano Sesshomaru viendo la televison y aunque tenia una buena relacion con el no quiso saludarlo ni nada su cabeza estaba demasiado revuelta tanto que le cosatba hablar asi que subio a su habitancion y se dio un baño creyendo que asi espantaria todos esos pensamientos estupidos de su mente.

* * *

Bueno se que no espere a que me enviaran los reviwes para continuar pero se me prendio el foquito en mi cabezita y me moria por escribir este capitulo relamente me gusto escribirlo pero aun espero esos reviwes ah! jajaja 


End file.
